Shais' Revenge
by Evil-Ssj-Ladditz
Summary: ~The sequel to The Goku Story~ A story based on revenge, told from Shais' point of view. (I want to thank my friend Ashley for helping me with ideas for this one) Enjoy reading!
1. Shais' Revenge Chapter 1 -Memories-

I can remember…like if it was yesterday…  
  
"What's up with this kid?" the nurse looked over, "What do you mean…?" "I mean this kid doesn't cry. All the other's here do, but look at him, lying there solemnly…hasn't cried since the day he was born." The nurse's tail twitched and she walked over to the lone man standing beside the child. "What's his name?" The man bent down to look at the small card at the foot of the crib, Shais was inscribed neatly on it in flowing letters. Startled, he got up quickly and ran out of the small hospital to the castle…The nurse looked thoughtfully after him, than hurriedly flew to a small house, knocked, exchanged a few words with the woman who answered, and flew back. At the dead of night a cloaked figure slinked to the hospital, knocked five times, and was let in. "Where is he…?" The nurse escorted the person over to the tiny child. When the cloak was lowered, Shais' mother reached over and woke her son up. Gingerly she picked him up, put her cloak back on, and ran…  
  
I still remember mother…how they chased us…I remember looking up into your terrified eyes as we fled…I remember your soothing words as I looked over your shoulder at the people with tails and strange armor chasing us…but we had tails and armor too mother…  
  
Three of the guards tore off after her, chasing her into the night. She got in a small pod like ship and took off, the guards not very far behind. The chase continued for some days before they landed on the nearest planet. Being weak from hunger and dehydrated, the guards caught up to the woman quickly…  
  
I remember mother, wondering why…why…? How they hurt you…how they held me still so I could watch. I remember how they killed you…how they killed me…or so they thought…  
  
The guards left shortly thereafter, thinking Shais dead. The young saiyajin was wounded terribly, but he shakily got to his feet and plodded over to his still mother…  
  
I remember looking into your sightless eyes mother…I remember being confused why you wouldn't wake up, why you wouldn't move mother…  
  
There was something clutched tightly in her hand. A gold chain came out the end and lay shining on the grass…  
  
I also remember that gold chain…You had it clutched so tightly though, that I had to break your cold life-less fingers off of it before I could grasp it…  
  
It was her necklace that she always wore, and now the young, frightened Shais put it on his neck. He collapsed on the grass beside his mother and fell asleep. When he woke up, well after morning, a bloody knife laid beside him, his hands soaked with it, his mother cold and blood-caked beside him…  
  
No matter what anybody says, mother, I didn't kill you…I didn't kill you mother, you know I didn't…but I vowed revenge…I would kill the one-no, the entire race of the one who had killed you…even if it meant I had to kill my people mother…  
  
Over the years Shais stayed on that planet and grew, never forgetting his vow, never forgetting how they had killed his mother. His only companions were a lone wolf and a raven. His long spiky hair often got in the way, and he yanked out his tail so many times it stopped growing back, food was scarce and the water was dirty, but somehow or another, he lived on. The wolf taught him to hunt, how to survive. Slowly, over the years, he learned to fight. He envied the raven so much; he soon even taught himself how to fly. But alone, he brooded. His thoughts were always evil, always negative. One day though, during a year-long famine, when food was impossible to get and the rivers dried up, the wolf, being so hungry, snatched the raven out of the air and gobbled it up. As Shais witnessed his friends' death, anger filled every corner of his mind, until it overcame him. It controlled him, tainting his mind and soul black. He killed the wolf. And then, he got the bloody sharp stone he used to kill his last friend, and turned it upon himself…  
  
I remember being so mad…so angry...I was alone now. It didn't hurt though, when I stabbed myself, mother, didn't hurt at all. If warm blood wasn't running down my hands I would have thought I missed…but I remember…  
  
His wound healed itself and left a jagged, ugly scar. Since then he became a creature of the dark, bent on killing…bent on revenge…  
  
Oh yes…how I remember… 


	2. Shais' Revenge Chapter 2 -Unbeatable-

I winced slightly as memories flooded my mind in wave after wave. I was staring down at Trunks. The last saiyajin alive…wasn't that my goal? My revenge was bitter-sweet in the end. I got what I wanted; I got to kill off the saiyajin race…but a certain emptiness hung in what was left of my soul. My hand strayed to the rusty once-gold necklace around my neck. More memories, those of my mother, always of my mother…It was a plague, this vow I made. I thought it would go after I got revenge…I put my foot on Trunks' chest and stepped lightly down. His breath rattled in his throat. But my foot pressed no harder. I've killed hundreds, what's holding me back from killing this one? My mind filled with hatred, consuming, and unstoppable hatred for the saiyajin race-for my race…I have to kill him…The other's deaths were enjoyable, they died at my feet and I loved it. Or not love, I haven't had emotions for a long time. No soul you see. Or what's left of it is so shredded it's barely anything. But this one…why couldn't I kill this one? What is so different about him, from all the rest? I then realized I was no longer standing on him, and his breathing had returned to normal. Anger fueled me again and I picked him up by his neck, prepared to crush it. So vulnerable…so weak…Anger pushed me on. But…but-what? There was nothing holding me back. Enraged by the fact that I couldn't kill him, I threw him against one of the stone pillars I had hastily constructed. Bodies and ashes littered the ground around him. My work, I thought ruefully. A large ki blast appeared in my hand. I aimed the swirling black ball of energy at Trunks and fired it. The pillar crumbled to pieces, the ground behind it stripped away to nothing. Yet…yet…there in the middle, unharmed, was Trunks. Had I missed him on purpose? No! No I want to kill him! I must kill him! "I will kill you boy…" Not realizing I spoke out loud, I strode over to him and put a hand not a foot from his head. I sneered, I won't miss this time. Another black swirling ki blast fire out from my hand and enveloped the ground, spraying it up. I was only mildly surprised to realize that I had Trunks clutched in one of my arms, the ground totally obliterated where he was lying. I dropped him like a hot wire and shouted, "WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!?" The wind was the only answer I received. One last try. I yanked out one of my dark-scythes and thrust it into Trunks' abdomen. I strained against the sword, tried to push it in…but it wouldn't. It, or I, had stopped not one centimeter from him, but no further. I re-sheathed my blade as my mind raced furiously. How can I kill him? Why can't I kill him? Do I want to kill him? Then all at once, it came to me. My sneer broadened and I turned harsh red eyes to gleam down at Trunks… 


	3. Shais' Revenge Chapter 3 -Revenge Is Com...

I know just what to do…I slowly pulled out my dark-scythe again and made a small cut across my palm. After the twinge of pain subsided I put my blade away and brought my cut hand up to my face. The sickly, stomach-churning smell of my silvery-blood made me nauseous, I spit up dark red blood. Like last time, it steamed in my hands for a while. I looked back down at Trunks before turning my hand over and letting it splash all over Trunks. The experience is…interesting. I instantly hear everything he thinks, everything he sees, smells, touches, tastes, and hears. But then I have full control and I am able to tap into his mind. Wake up. My/Trunks' eyes open suddenly and I/he stands up. For once it is nice to see things through normal eyes, and not the demonic world of my vision. Get out your sword. Though I have control over him, his mind may still question his actions. Wha-what? Why? Because my friend…you are going to die. What!? I/Trunks pulls out my/his sword. Good. Now stab yourself. No! As I have said, I have complete control over his body. So while his mind is rejecting what I say, his body has no choice but to listen. I/he poise the sword at my heart and prepare to shove it in. My/his hand is shaking. I didn't tell you to shake. Stop. No! No! No! I'm not gonna kill myself! His inner-strength is almost as strong as the other boy's. Gohan's. It killed him in the end. Hurry up and stab yourself! I was getting quite impatient, and panic was flooding through his mind so thickly it made me dizzy. The sword still shook; the blade inched nearer, but stopped once it pierced the cloth. Confused, I embedded my soul deeper into his and tried again. Stab yourself NOW! No. Yes! I said you stab yourself, so you stab yourself! The sword poked my/his skin, then withdrew, came close, and pushed away. This isn't supposed to be that hard. Controlling a person is very easy. He was just being…stubborn. I yanked hard on his soul until he moaned in agony. Now. Do it now. Hurry! My/his hand didn't move and all I got was a small No…Almost breathless. I couldn't seize his soul any more without being permanently bound with him. What I could do, though, was control him. That was enough. I tapped into his brain and twitched a pain-signaling wire. I/Trunks screamed in agony as it felt as though my insides were melting. I somewhat lied a while back when I said I could feel what he did. In a sense yes. I could feel what he touched…but not pain. I sneered inside. This was it. Alright now. Enough games. Stab. Now. And I/he did. I saw rather than felt the sword enter my/his heart. The part of his soul that was still free sent urgent pain messages to his brain. His thoughts buzzed with anguish, terror, pain…I loved it. Or not love. As soon as I felt his thoughts slip away I let go of his soul and tore myself away. My cape didn't ruffle when I appeared. Trunks was twisting in pain on the ground, his sword piercing him. My sneer never left my face as his body gave one last feeble kick before stopping… 


	4. Shais' Revenge Chapter 4 -An Old Friend-

Calmly, I bent down and pulled the sword out of his stomach, wiping the blood on his already blood-caked shirt. One of my black ki blasts enveloped the sword, obliterating it to less than ash. The body…I picked it up with disgust, throwing it to land on top of his father's. Well that was that…wasn't it…I looked around slowly once more, just to make sure there were no more hiding anywhere. It was getting late. Good. More shadows. A shadow flitted across me, as if to emphasize my words. I started walking back to the pillars, when something struck me as wrong. Something…cold? A dull pain sizzled in my eyes. Reaching up, I brushed my fingers across my forehead and was surprised to find, when I looked at them, silver blood. My blood. What happened…? I dismissed the thought wearily and decided a chip of the sword must have got me. It was still troublesome though. I walked quickly to a shallow stream that ran by, and stuck my silver-streaked hands into it. Almost immediately the water turned dark, and all living in it died. No matter. I washed the cut with the black, churning water and felt something cold touch my arm. Again? That was no sword chip…Blood welled up from a new cut on my arm, dripping slowly down my foul skin. Muttering under my breath, I stood up slowly and once again examined my surroundings. Everybody lay were they were killed. No blade of grass was crushed, no flower bent. It was as quiet and still as I left it. Then…what…? I shuddered as a drop of my blood hit the ground, and hurriedly washed it away. The water stung. I should be able to sense whoever it is…Angrily, I searched the skies as yet another "something" happened and a new wound opened itself up on my cheek. I waited…waited…Waited for what? What was I waiting for? I was placidly surprised at the fact that whatever it was that was cutting me was doing a very nice job of not being seen. This puzzled me in a way. I had always been able to sense people, no matter their level, no matter if they tried to hide it. I closed my eyes for a moment and reached out with my mind and what was left of my soul. Nothing…emptiness…My eyes snapped open. I was sourly disappointed that I still couldn't sense it. "Show yourself!!" The wind blew sand across my feet. That irritated me. Many things I couldn't stand, but not being answered was right up there. Especially if I knew that person was there. "If you don't show yourself right now…!!" I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but the threat was enough to cause a stir in a near-by bush. A gasp almost escaped me when I saw a neat cut open in my palm. The bushes had stopped moving. It can't be that fast…it can't be! Nothing is that fast…My voice rang loud and clear as I tossed another threat out to the hiding foe. The person, though, who did finally step out of the bushes, was the one person I wasn't expecting. Never. Expected. Him. A sneer danced in his dark, cold eyes, "Good to see you again…little brother…" That was enough to send a chill down my spine… 


	5. Shais' Revenge Chapter 5 -Tyrce-

My brother…An unwelcome memory flooded my mind…  
  
I remember looking over my mother's shoulder, at the people chasing us, at you, my brother, clutching my leg, running…running…  
  
After we stopped at that planet they caught us. Forced us to watch mother die. My brother…my older stronger brother bared it all. You never winced, never flinched, yet I cried and wailed.  
  
After they left me…left us…she died. We had to watch her die. I was so confused…so angry…Why? Why? You sat calmly away, your small knife in your hands. I was angry at you. So very angry. Why weren't you crying? Why couldn't I suppress my tears? You looked at me…I remember running to you and falling in your outstretched arms. But…I was so mad. Why couldn't you see? I remember…grabbing your knife and plunging it into your back, while you were still trying to soothe my tears. I remember jumping away as your body fell to the ground, shuddering. Your eyes brother…filled with confusion…anger…sadness…I fell to the ground beside you, weariness overcoming me…  
  
I woke up later…well after morning, a bloody knife laid beside him, my hands soaked with it. The knife laid beside me, your body a permanent reminder to what I did…  
  
I winced slightly as the last memory faded. He was still there, peering haughtily out of the gloom. My brother. "B-But I killed you!" My stammer made his sneer that much bigger. "No. You didn't." My hands were shaking. Shaking…I wouldn't show my fear though, not to my brother. His cloak never moved in the slight wind that whirled around us. To show I was not afraid, I turned my back on him and pretended to fix my cloak around me. Deadly black eyes seemed to bore holes in the back of my head. "Don't turn your back on me, brother." His mouth twisted around the word. He made it sound like…a curse. And then, he was in front of me. Nobody should be able to move that fast. His sneer was gone, replaced by a frown. A very angry frown… "Peirge I--" My words cut off by a punch that swept all air from my lungs. He looked down at me, calculating. "Don't you ever-EVER call me by that name again." Confusion danced in my eyes. Gaining enough breath to speak I spluttered, "You give up your name you were born with!? If you haven't forgotten, mother is dead and the only thing left she gave to remem- " "SILENCE! Mother is dead, all ties are gone. I leave my name. My name is Tyrce. You will refer to me as that." He paused. "Understood?" His words left no hint of being refused. "I…guess…" How could I come this unraveled just by the presence of my older brother…whom I killed…I glared hostily up at him anyway. And suddenly, there wasn't that familiar presence, that familiar weight that hung at my neck. What? I clutched at my throat and my eyes felt ready to pop out of my head. My mother's necklace…in my brother's hands. He sneered. "Your revenge is based on a whole race, it's better to focus on one person...You have been blinded by hate and lost your soul. You're pathetic." A wad of spit somehow found itself on my face. He slowly crushed the necklace into a fine powder and threw it into the wind. My mother…gone…forever now. And then…and only then did it dawn on me. My brother…talking of revenge. It had to be a coincidence…had to be. Yet, as I look into his eyes, hatred and anger seep out. He had revenge of his own…revenge…on me… 


	6. Shais' Revenge Chapter 6 -Renewal-

My eyes widened only partially as the thought came to mind. He was going to kill me. And he knew I knew. His smirk was taunting, he wanted to fight…I knew I was no match for him, but maybe I can kill him like I killed Trunks…maybe…The wind picked up, swirling my cape about me. But not his. That irked me a bit, the wind not touching him…A question bubbled up, "H- How…" It came out a hoarse whisper, so I stopped and swallowed, "How did you come back? I know I killed you." I only had to get him talking, distract him just enough, for that one crucial moment…"Oh…well, you didn't kill me to begin with." He paused, considering, thinking, calculating. "My body only went into a state of shock; you noticed maybe, that the knife when you woke was no longer in me, so I thought…" He droned on, perhaps lost in a memory. That was good. Now was my chance, maybe my only one…Nodding my head at the appropriate places in his story, I waited until he paused for a breath…and…reached out, my fingers pressing against his forehead. And—I was there. I could feel his thoughts and emotions. But oh…oh…Maybe I should have thought before I entered his soul. His vile, evil soul. The others' had pure enough souls, but his…Searing pain overtook me the second I entered, evil filth and hatred washing over me in waves. I had to leave…had to- He was laughing. At me. I tried leaving, but something kept yanking me back., I couldn't leave. The pain. Couldn't. I was going in a panic, not something you want to do while in somebody's soul. I tried thinking straight, but my head was buzzing in pain and confusion and panic. I reached out blindly, groping for a pain-nerve. That would be my only hope of getting out. There. I grabbed, and Tyrce lurched a step or two. Movement- nerve wouldn't help me here…reaching, reaching…I couldn't seem to find anything. And I was going to die. In my brother's soul…Grimly, I hope my souls a burden on his…but oh! Oh!! My fingers found it. I grabbed, and yanked hard. My life was dependent on that nerve…but…nothing happened. Why? Why? I jerked the pain-nerve again. Nothing. It must be dead…I fumbled around again. There was always more where one was…always…there had to be. And while all this was happening, his stony laughter rang on…and on…on…on…it was driving me mad. A strand. Strand? Where were the pain- nerves? I pulled at the feeble strand, it was a pain-nerve…only un-formed. This was confusing. But there was hope; I moved back to the movement-nerve and Tyrce started walking. Yes…yes…toward the cliff. If I couldn't get out, we'd die together. But still the laughing rang on. It was a mocking laugh now. But oh, he kept walking. Walking that last mile to our doom. If I hadn't known better I would have said he was delighted…maybe he was…Forward…forward. One more step and we would plummet. Aaaaand- nothing…His stride stopped in mid-air. His voice held the same mockery as his laugh did, "You see? You are nothing compared to me." And then, I was out. Staring at him, my whole body shaking with fright. I unconsciously moved back a few steps, a lot of good that would do…Maybe I could push him off. He can fly. So can I. A hope! I sprang into the air---and fell. I was tired…? I jumped up, gained a few feet and fell. Then I felt what was wrong, a thick block of something was blocking me from using my ki. I could feel it, oh yes, pulsing, but just beyond my reach. I couldn't power up…I couldn't fly…Now I really was going to die. And then…as if the thought summoned him, Tyrce circled smoothly around me and in one smooth motion, whipped out that same blade I used to "kill" him and plunged it deep into my chest. His face not a foot from mine, haughty eyes driven into mine. The pain overwhelmed me…pain? I haven't felt pain in…my thoughts started to get cloudy…Blackness crept up on my sight. Yet still he watched. My head felt stuffed with cotton…my eyes…With the remaining strength I had, I yanked the dagger from me, turned it, and with my last gasp, drove it straight into his throat. Warm blood bathed me as I fell, thought evaporation, eyes blank. My heart…beat…beat…bea-…And all was still…Yet all was not still, a tiny twitch came from Goku, his eyes drifted open… 


	7. Shais' Revenge Chapter 7 -The End?-

Goku blinked a few times and sat up slowly, startled. His chest rose and fell calmly, keeping time with his heartbeat. He brushed dried blood off his chest to reveal pale, smooth, unbroken skin. Soft sounds filled the air as bodies twitched and moved. Ashes on the ground swept together and formed an outline of a person. Something caught Goku's eye- two shadowy shapes on the ground amidst a pool of silver-black blood. He still wasn't quite over the shock of being alive again.One of the shapes moved and rose liquidly, to stand over the other shape. Strange words, unknown to Goku's ears poured out from the shadow's mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
"My young, foolish brother. So ill-trained. Hmph." I kicked my dead brother, Shais, and sneered. "Such a fool.such idiocy is all too rare. My forgetful brother, even after I came back- you failed to realize that once you are killed, all of the beings you have killed will be resurrected. Ah, but it's too late for you little brother. I'll see you in hell.someday." And with a final glance at my pathetic younger brother, I melted into the shadows and left the planet.for good? Hmph.  
  
* * *  
  
After Shais disappeared, Goku stood up shakily and scratched his head. There was a grunt, as Vegeta pushed a half-alive Trunks off of him (.'). Vegeta growled, "Where is that baka eh? I'll shove his freakin' sword up his ahhh!" Vegeta clutched his head in his hands. Trunks had um.un-died and sat up quickly, smacking Vegeta in the head with his flailing arm. "W-what happened??" Trunks looked around and saw Gohan's forming body on the ground, "Ah.where's Shais!?" He tried standing up, and fell in the process."Dead.I guess." Everyone looked at Goku. "Well, I saw a guy that looked sorta like him kick em and then leave. His body was.over there." He motioned to the blood spot. "." After Gohan finally sat up, and everybody was situated for the moment- Goku took out a small tanish bag and handed out senzu beans. They talked for a minute or so and departed, only Goku looking back to that fateful spot where he was sure he was dead for good.*evil music as Tyrce flies from the planet* Oh no! Will Tyrce re- cooperate and come back to kill off the Z-Warriors!?.........um.that was pathetic. Here we go.THE END? (nooooo..)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Ya ya and blah blah blah.sorry this was such a crappy chapter.-.-' I had to end it so I could start a new fic, and plus I was bored and its 12:30 a.m. so.but *neways* Hope ya liked it for the most part, I know it was kinda a bad ending 4 such a *great* story, sry if I disappointed u guys. *gasp* LOOK OUT, TYRCE IS BEHIND YOU!!! ok ya.sry I had 2 do that.im sooo bored. ~good guys cant always win ya know.I had 2 keep tyrce alive. *sniff* he is my baddy 4 da fic neway.I gotta keep em alive as long as I can.lol.plz review!! . ideas? ne one?? eh??? *sighs* ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


End file.
